Episode 7157 (15th April 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Leyla is puzzled to realise that Carly has slept in her van. Brenda is grateful but a little guilty when Bob tells Carly that she is no longer welcome. Chrissie is grateful that she and Donny seem to be on the same page about Lachlan. James is awkward as he comes downstairs after spending the night with Emma. Rishi plans a few surprises for Georgia to 'sweep her off her feet'. Lawrence tells Chrissie that Jacob was responsible for the break-in and has been given a caution. Donny takes Lachlan out and tells him to humour his mother and tell her what she wants to hear. Victoria and Adam arrange a double date with Finn and Darren. Emma enjoys her power as she tells Chas that she needs a word. Rishi tries to force Georgia into admitting she loves him but is dealt a blow when she reveals she's seeing someone else - Curtis. James arrives and is alarmed to see Emma with Chas. Carly sees an opportunity to flog some perfume to Leyla. Chas and James make up but he remains uneasy over his secret as she tells him she loves him. Finn is embarrassed when Victoria and Adam realise he has been lying to Darren to make them seem more compatible. Leyla fumes when she realises what Carly has sold her fake perfume and confronts her before collecting her money back. Carly confides in her that she did it as she needs money for rent following a row with Bob and Brenda. Georgia tells Priya and Jai she's worried about confessing to Rishi that she's agreed to go on a cruise with Curtis for a few months. Carly and Leyla swap sob stories in the pub and learn they have quite a lot in common. Leyla invites her to stay at Tug Ghyll. Robert confides in Aaron that he's rattled by Donny's presence. James confronts Emma over why she was speaking to Chas. He is torn when Emma reiterates his options - either come clean and risk losing Chas, or live with the guilt. Cast Regular cast *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast *Donny Cairn - Alan Convy *Darren Thompson - Danny Horn Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and rear hallway/stairs *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Holdgate Farm - Downstairs rooms and grounds *Sharma & Sharma - Car Park *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes